A Conversation Like No Other
by JRTT
Summary: A missing scene from canon. After her Longbourn meeting with Elizabeth,Lady Catherine goes to see Darcy in London to have THE TALK.


This was one of my first P&P fan fics ever written and it was first posted on this site, to where I'm returning it. I find it a funny missing canon scene and I hope you will find it so as well. Enjoy!

J.

A Conversation Like No Other

Lady Catherine has her formidable talk with Darcy.

* * *

" _Mr Darcy_."

His name, said in a whisper was spoken in a tone that was caught between anger and despair as Elizabeth watched the back of the rolling, liveried carriage leaving the Longbourn drive. These were the moments exactly calculated to best ensure that she knew what she wanted…and in this instance _who_ she wanted. Never before had the whispers of her heart been so very loud. So very persistent.

His aunt had stirred an anger in her that had never before seen its equal. Lady Catherine's threat to acquaint Darcy with the substance of this meeting was not an idle one. Elizabeth was of two minds in thinking about it. Whether the nephew still cared enough to allow his love for her to overcome all objections from so close and influential a family connection, she did not wish to speculate on. Perhaps, a month ago. Perhaps after their Pemberley meeting, she would have said yes it was. But now, after all that happened; Lydia's infamy and Wickham now being her brother. She was uncertain. It _was_ possible that his wavering affections, if in fact they wavered, might falter and cede to those wishes of his family. She felt that he carried before him an ardent love for her and she, likewise, had developed similar feelings for him and if it were their own two selves alone concerned on the matter perhaps she could say without a doubt that he was hers…but now, with an external party vowing to intercede, whose influence she could not absolutely forswear. Perhaps it meant nothing or perhaps she meant not enough…perhaps…perhaps.

"Oh that I only knew how it was!" She cried out loud in frustration.

But such wishes were foolish, however well suited they were to the overindulgence of her feelings. It was with a heavy heart then that she turned and re-entered her family home.

"Lizzy, why did you not invite her ladyship in to come in and take some refreshment?' Her mother queried.

"She did not wish it."

* * *

"Insolent girl!"

Lady Catherine vented her ire loudly and vehemently at Elizabeth Bennet's failure to accede to her demands.

"How dare she?! A gentleman's daughter indeed! Totally lacking in propriety and decorum! How dare she speak to me in such a manner!? After all my attentions to her last April! So little gratitude. She is well above herself to be carrying on in such a manner. She is angling for him! I see it! She has lured him in! Your cousin will have to see how ill-suited that woman will be to his future. He _must_ be made to see it! He is to be _your_ husband Anne. This is not to be borne. If she will not give me her assurance, I will demand it of _him_ ** _!_** "

With such persistent and ongoing talk, Lady Catherine made the twenty-five miles south from Longbourn to London fly by. Both her daughter and her daughter's ladies' companion, Mrs Jenkinson were too afraid to get a word in edgewise. It was in a dreadful bitterness of spirit, that Lady Catherine was handed down the carriage in front of an elegant stone townhouse in Grosvenor Square. "Anne, Mrs Jenkinson. Please await me in the sitting room." She directed. She stopped and looked at her daughter again, "Anne, I may call for you."

"Yes mother." her daughter said. With that, Lady Catherine swept aside all as she strode with determination up the walkway. After two and a half hours of stewing, her anger had bubbled over. Her daughter and her companion alighted and followed her, as the carriage was sent down the drive to the carriage house, at the back.

"Darcy! Where is he? Where is my nephew? Darcy!"

Lady Catherine stormed through the antechamber at Darcy House. The footman cowered involuntarily as he sought to replace the main entry doors after her Ladyship blustered through.

"Your Ladyship. A pleasant surprise." The butler halted the progress of Lady Catherine from proceeding further.

"Where is your master, Yeats?" She questioned imperiously, her octave rising with each word.

"He is in the study madam. He..." She cut the butler short with a lifting of her hand, muttering almost incoherently to herself. "That impertinent girl! How dare she?! Darcy! DARCY!" She bellowed her way to the study and flung the doors open.

Mr Darcy was behind his desk attending to his correspondence. He lifted an eyebrow at his aunt's entrance but said nothing. It had been with some small measure of relief that he had torn his mind away from ruminating on Elizabeth Bennet to attend to other aspects of his life and he was not quite ready to quit his attention to what was before him.

The letter he was writing was of utmost importance and he proceeded meticulously. The northern counties had only just gained a majority representation in the House of Commons and he was determined to take full advantage. He deliberately stalled his aunt, as he continued listing the requirements for increased agrarian reform to sustain estates and for mining expansion, to continue the diversification of the Derbyshire local economy. He had also received a missive from a trusted source about activities related to the Hampden Clubs occurring in the neighbouring counties of Yorkshire and Nottinghamshire. This one he wanted to discuss with his cousin. Radical movements in the north were not entirely unheard of and he was unsure as to whether he should rubbish the movement pressing for political reform as his uncle, the Earl, seemed bent on doing.

His aunt give an exasperated huff as he forced her to wait while he focused on finishing particulars. The last of which was drafting a note indicating the amount he felt was necessary to signify the generosity of the Pemberley estate to the continued success of the Matlock county representative.

At long last she could take it no longer.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy I demand your attention!"

He nodded slightly, not looking at her as he continued formulating the last words in his letter.

"I DEMAND your fullest attention now!"

Blast.

Then.

"Of course madam."

Finally finished, Darcy looked at his aunt with a bemused expression on his face. Then he looked again with greater focus. Her pallor was high, her breathing rapid, his look became serious.

"Aunt, you are not well."

"I am quite well." She said. Then she eyed him suspiciously.

"What were you writing Fitzwilliam? What was it you were so focused on that I could not divert your attention? I demand to know."

Accustomed to these tirades of insolent curiosity. Darcy politely dismissed her queries.

"It is nothing of your concern madam. Merely politics."

"Oh." she said a bit disbelieving.

'Well I hope it is the politics of Derbyshire you are addressing and not of Hertfordshire."

The effect was immediate. His demeanour and his body stiffened.

"I beg your pardon madam. I do not take your meaning. Why should I be concerned over the political affairs of Hertfordshire?"

Lady Catherine was many things however, excessive obtuseness was not one of them.

"Why indeed? Are you trying to tell me Fitzwilliam that you have no interest in Hertfordshire?" She observed her nephew carefully as he responded, noting with distaste, his rising colour.

Darcy however, determined to be unperturbed, steered the discussion to a direction of his comfort. He answered his aunt carefully. "I have many interests in many counties madam. But for the moment my political affiliations remain with Derbyshire."

"Hmmm" Lady Catherine continued to observe her nephew. He appeared not unduly agitated. However, based on past experience, she knew he was prone to impulsive behaviour and, when pushed, rash outbursts. She decided on another tactic.

"You are well nephew?"

This time Darcy was prepared.

"Yes aunt, I am perfectly well. I thank you. To what do I owe the...pleasure of your company? It is curious, I had no news of your coming into London."  
Schooling herself to be collected, she answered him after a slight pause.

"No, you would not have known. I had indicated to no one." Switching rapidly, showing the distraction of her thoughts, she continued.

"How old are you now Fitzwilliam? Eight and twenty?"

He bowed slightly in agreement.

"Soon to be nine and twenty...in two weeks." He politely noted

"You cannot continue like this Darcy. You must marry."

"I agree." Darcy said, looking at her fixedly, his expression inscrutable.

His curtness surprised her but she pressed on. "Anne is here Darcy. I beg you, stop your damnable procrastination and offer for her. It has been too long! She is almost six and twenty!"

Darcy was saved from responding by a knock on the door. Yeats ushered in Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Darcy old boy! You would never guess whose carriage I saw steaming through London! Oh! Aunt!" Colonel Fitzwilliam had the decency to look shamefaced.

"Fitzwilliam really good to see you!" Darcy said, his genuine pleasure at his cousin's appearance was quite real. He did not have to force his enthusiasm.

"You knew I was in town? I have only been here three days and have not left the house."

"You cannot be kept secret Darcy. The ladies of the Ton sniffed you out with temerity. _My_ being a half-hearted member of the elite, ensured that the news filtered back to me. Apparently, Lady Metcalfe's daughter, Juliet, sorry _Lady_ Juliet, heard that you were here though her maid, who heard it through their housekeeper, who had met _your_ housekeeper, while she was out renewing supplies. Juliet, of course, mentioned it to her matchmaking mama. Who then spoke of it to _her_ cousin Lady Preston, who mentioned it to her daughter Cynthia (who, by the by, is looking quite fetching this season). Cynthia, sorry _Miss_ Preston, is best friends with Eleanor. Eleanor spoke of it to mother who told _me_ in passing this morning."

The Colonel watched his cousin and grinned "simple enough."

He then turned to his aunt "but what draws _you_ to London at this time madam, is indeed a curiosity." With that, Colonel Fitzwilliam marched across to his favourite space in Darcy's study, the liquor cabinet and selected the finest rum. Raising his eyebrows at his cousin, who nodded, he poured two generous drinks. As he sipped, letting the heat of the drink course through his body, he passed a glass to his cousin and seated himself, preparing to be entertained.

"Fitzwilliam" their aunt started.

"Yes?" both men answered in unison.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam!" she continued exasperated, "I was discussing with Darcy on a personal matter. If you would kindly excuse us."

The Colonel lifted his glass questioningly in Darcy's direction. A look passed between the two men.

"Lady Catherine" Darcy calmly stated, "there is nothing on the matter that we were discussing that Richard here cannot be witness to. As a matter of fact I _prefer_ that he remain."

"Shall I fix you a drink aunt?"

 _Cheeky bastard_ Darcy thought, as he involuntarily smiled at his cousin's audacious insolence.

Lady Catherine's impatience and ire started to increase again. When they were in such a mood, having to manage _one_ stubborn nephew was trying enough. Together, they could be considered a gang. Darcy's composed calmness was an effective balance to the Colonel's spritely ability to parry and deflect verbal and literal barbs, whether amongst family or with acquaintances. As some seniors at Cambridge had found out much to their chagrin.

Ignoring the cheek, Lady Catherine resigned herself, "well then, I guess I have no choice in the matter," she said, resting her indignant eyes briefly on both her nephews before sighing dramatically.

"Darcy, as I was saying. My daugh…"

Here, there was another interruption as Georgiana, who had refused to stay in seclusion at Pemberley and had almost forced her cousin to bring her back down with him, came into the study, knocking only once. She carried two conversations, entering sideways while talking to the butler.

"Yes Yeats, no, I am sure he will not mind…yes, she is in the sitting room…what Yeats? Yes, have Mrs Norris send up some tea please." As she closed the door while facing it. She continued "brother do you know Anne…Richard!" she shouted as she turned and spied her cousin. She made to move quickly to him and then almost stumbled as Lady Catherine came into her view. "Lady Catherine!' Georgiana half curtseyed, half plied as she turned to her ladyship awkwardly, her face red with mortification.

In wanting to avoid Lady Catherine, Georgiana turned almost immediately to face Darcy who was standing behind his desk. "Brother I apologise. I had not known we had so many guests. I was just coming to inform you that Anne was in the sitting room. She had not indicated how she came to be there, only gestured to your study." Georgiana's words, spoken in front her aunt, were clipped and she seemed to wish herself from the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam caught her eye and winked.

Darcy motioned to his sister "It is quite all right Georgiana, it appears that Lady Catherine has something that she greatly wishes to get off her mind. Please sit, I wish you to hear of it."

His aunt, now highly irritated, gestured angrily "Fitzwilliam, you cannot be serious, would you try a young girl's sensibilities to have her be part of this discussion. Surely not! Georgiana my dear, you may leave us."

"No." Everyone looked in surprise at Darcy as he spoke. His tone was measured, firm and _not_ soft.

"If you wish to say what I think you are about to say aunt. I would thank you to have my sister present. Georgiana please sit."

Georgina meekly sat next to her cousin raising an eyebrow at the Colonel. He shrugged at her, tipped his glass questioningly, at which she nodded enthusiastically, prompting him to chastise her with a frown and a stern look. More relaxed now, she turned to the scene before her.

"Darcy" Lady Catherine started, "you have placed me in a most unenviable position. This is insupportable! You have been testing my patience most unreasonably! Be that as it may however, I want you to know that I have Anne with me and she will _not_ leave this house today without being made a betrothed woman. Too much time has been wasted! She _will_ be married!"

"Your position then aunt, is more pitiable, unless it is Colonel Fitzwilliam who you intend to have engaged to Cousin Anne. Because, while it is my hope to be entering into an engagement, it is certainly not with Anne." As his sister and cousin looked at him, surprised at his choice of words, only Lady Catherine seemed to follow Darcy's thoughts.

"You cannot be serious Darcy! You can have no serious intention on that score! This is not to be borne! You _must_ marry Anne!"

Georgiana had unconsciously moved to the edge of her seat. Her interest in the discussion before her was being awakened, shedding some light on something she was only beginning to guess at about her brother.

Lady Catherine rapped her walking stick to the ground in an outburst of anger. All her intentions of resolving the situation in a peaceable manner flew out the window. "Darcy! You cannot do this! You _must_ marry Anne!" Her voice rose together with her exasperation and indeed, desperation. "It was what both _your_ mother and myself had planned since the day Anne was born! Surely you will not fly in the face of that and continue on a course that will damage both your standing in society _and_ your chance of obtaining any conceivable happiness in marriage?"

At her outburst, Mr Darcy came forward from behind his desk, using his height and his built to his advantage. This was no mean feat because Lady Catherine, at this point also gathered herself and her own formidable height into an intimidating posture.

The Colonel and Georgiana seemed to meld in the background as the confrontation between the nephew and the aunt reached a tipping point.

"Lady Catherine, I respect your role in my life as my beloved mother's sister. However, need I remind you that I do not have to condone such ill-tempered and ill-advised behaviour on your part, in _my_ house? I have done my utmost, particularly of late, to honour _both_ my parents through my thoughts and actions. I have spent a lot of time reflecting on where my life is and where I would like it to be and I am afraid aunt, and please note, it gives me no great pains to say this, much as I respect and regard you both, neither you nor my cousin Anne factor very prominently in those reflections. I therefore must insist that you _desist_ from your current position. I know of no formal arrangement betrothing my cousin to myself. And I am quite certain that my parents would not have had it so. They gave me good principles and raised me in such as manner as to be able to form my own judgement on this and other matters that so profoundly affect my own life, that of my sister and of any future family I choose to have. This is the last I will speak on this issue madam. I have nothing more to say, other than I wish Anne every future happiness in marriage…but it most definitely shall _not_ be with me."

Lady Catherine turned a bright shade of red at his words, she started to pace the room, unable to contain her anger. "Darcy! You will mark your words sir! Mark them and mark them well! You are young and still, obviously, have not adequately anticipated the ramifications of what your future actions may portend. Yet there is still time to save yourself. Do you think _that_ woman will be the one to bring you happiness in marriage!? Do you think _she_ will further your role and advance your family's standing in society? That Hertfordshire woman with _nothing_ to recommend her? It is in every way a despicable match. As I said to her, are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted!?"

At her pronouncements, the other three persons in the room shouted 'what?'. No one was more vehement in his interrogation than Darcy. "What did you just say aunt?" he asked in a somewhat agitated manner. Both Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam sat in stunned audience anticipating, with a curiosity that could barely be contained, all that was before them.

'Miss Elizabeth Bennet" she spat out. "To compare _such_ a woman to Anne, who is the grand-daughter of an Earl, the heiress of a vast estate and incredible fortune! It is not to be borne! Miss Bennet with her one thousand pounds, no breeding, no connections, no nothing! Do not think that I am unaware of her situation Darcy! _That_ is who you wish to align yourself to?!" Lady Catherine was positively ranting at this point.

Darcy observed his aunt with a hardened expression on his face and granted her a pause so that she could attend his meaning closely. "I bid you recall those words madam. I will not have _that_ woman, as you choose to term her, so maligned in my presence. If Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the woman that I have chosen to complete my life then, there is nothing that you, nor anyone else, can say on that issue that will make me think otherwise."

At this point, Georgiana turned slightly to Colonel Fitzwilliam and opened her eyes wide, clearly in some surprise.

But Lady Catherine was not to be deterred. She strode to the door and swung it open "Anne" she cried down the corridor, in a most unseemly manner.

"Anne" she shouted again "attend me!" Within short order, Anne de Bourgh, the heiress of Rosings Park, communicated with and joined her mother in Darcy's study. She made no effort to mark her presence aside from viewing her mother with a clear expression of distaste mixed in with some amount of trepidation.

Although much practiced, Lady Catherine's attempt to force Darcy's hand this time resulted in, not only the lack of success, but also, ridicule.

"My dear aunt," Mr Darcy continued rather sardonically. "I applaud your decision to include Anne in these discussions. Indeed it shows much foresight because now _everyone_ will be at leisure to have a clear understanding."

Lady Catherine chose to ignore him. Turning to her daughter she asked "Anne? Look at me Anne. Do you wish to be married? Anne! Look at me Anne!" She berated her daughter, who had glanced at the floor and seemed intent on finding the wood grain most interesting.

Colonel Fitzwilliam then intervened. "Lady Catherine, surely there is no need for this form of interrogation! Is it not obvious to you that my cousin is exceedingly discomposed? What a thing for you to raise under these circumstances when Darcy has clearly informed you that his intentions lie elsewhere." His normal affability was being sorely tested.

Lady Catherine huffed and paced the room, muttering loudly, with all ears attuned to her words. "It is _her_ fault. None of this would be occurring now if it were not for that vile, impudent, impertinent example of that young woman. If she had but just agreed to my terms! There would have been need for none of this."

"Lady Catherine" Darcy began, "if I understand you correctly madam, is it that you have importuned Miss Bennet?"

Before she could respond, Anne did. "Yes cousin, we are only now arrived from Hertfordshire. Mother had…an encounter…with Miss Bennet that was, well, not of the most agreeable kind."

"Did she indeed?" Asked the Colonel, a smile tracing his lips "Darcy, Miss Bennet continues, as ever, to rise in my esteem." He looked across at his cousin who wore a similar look and glanced at Georgiana, who had assumed a patient, martyred expression.

"Yes, well I met with her but she was very rude." Continued Lady Catherine, "surely Darcy, it should be clear to you that Miss Bennet is unsuitable to our sphere."

"What sphere would that be aunt? I am a gentleman and she is a gentleman's daughter. Thus far, we are equal." He responded calmly.

Lady Catherine looked at him with a mixture of mortified incredulity at his choice of words. "How did you…well…I… never…anyway! She is utterly unsuitable Darcy! She was most insolent! The things she said to me! Trifling with _me_ , the daughter of an Earl! Your grandfather Darcy! I went to her with the expressed purpose of confirming that she _was_ the actual person circulating the false report of her engagement to you. Trust me when I say such a report is being widely speculated. If such news has reached Kent, surely it is, at this moment, being talked about here in London! It is not to be borne, it must be _stopped!_ "

"The Collinses" Darcy mused quietly to himself, then, a bit more peaceably, added, "pray, please continue aunt. If you can _exactly_ recall, how did Miss Bennet react? What were her exact words? It is very important that if reports about me are being publicly circulated, then I deserve to have clear meaning of what they are. I wish to know as best as you can recall...what she said...It is important…to my reputation" he added belatedly.

"I understand your concern nephew and indeed I share them." Lady Catherine replied, happy for once that she and her nephew seemed to have similar convictions.

Darcy at this point strove to ignore the choked laughter that materialized as coughs which emanated from another part of the room.

"I asked Miss Bennet quite pointedly whether the reports of your engagement were not assiduously being circulated by herself. Firstly, she denied that she had any knowledge of those rumours and when I asked her if there were any foundation to such reports, she flatly denied me answers! Most insolent!"

Darcy meanwhile had progressed to the window, his pulse rate beginning to quicken. He mastered his emotions and himself by observing the movement of a lone cart horse on the streets below, delivering furniture to a neighbour. From that position, facing outside, he asked his aunt to continue.

"I asked her directly, whether you, my nephew, had made her an offer of marriage and her response was that "I had declared it to be impossible." The impertinence Darcy! It is not to be countenanced! Of course it is impossible, and I would hardly put you under such a trial as to ask you that question…but her arts and allurements… she is such a calculated flirt Darcy. Surely you have not succumbed! In any event you should not. I know you to be an upright, responsible man, my nephew…you will see reason. Even if you choose not to marry Anne here, who is all goodness in herself, even if you chose to pass up the opportunity of having one of the most precious jewel that England calls her own…surely you can see that Elizabeth Bennet is not the woman for you."

Darcy here motioned to his aunt "you were saying aunt…your conversation…"

Lady Catherine here huffed again and continued, "Yes well, I pointed out to the girl how very damaging it would be to you if there was in fact an understanding between you both. But she persisted in being most contrary and annoying. Toying with me Darcy! That girl was toying with me!" Pausing to contain her reawakened anger, "such an obstinate headstrong woman she is, unsuitable to being anybody's wife!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam smirked here "Darcy, this woman sounds too much of a handful for you. Perhaps she needs a soldier to bring her under proper management."

Lady Catherine then waved her walking stick at her other nephew. "Do not play the fool with me young sir!"

"I quite agree aunt. Richard is spouting nonsense. Please continue." Darcy was beginning to be impatient for more.

"I know how these young ladies conduct themselves Darcy." Pausing here again, Lady Catherine looked towards Georgiana and her daughter, who had moved to sit with her cousin. "Perhaps it is best that the young ladies remove themselves."

The shocked expression on Georgiana's face told of her great reluctance to depart at such a point in the conversation and she looked pleadingly to her brother.

"No, they stay. Please continue." Darcy smiled inwardly when he saw his sister release a sigh of relief.

Lady Catherine stomped across the room as she continued her narration.

"As I was saying, these young ladies, they start such rumours and then work on the man after to secure him. I know how it is, I was young once. I pleaded, _pleaded_ Darcy with this woman, this _girl_ to answer my questions. She did finally admit that there was in fact no understanding between you both. But _that_ alone could not have given me comfort, as you well know. I needed her to understand and moreover _agree_ that she would **_never_** enter into such an arrangement with you."

"And?" Darcy's heart started to pound in his chest.

For a moment, the room was quite still as all were in anticipation.

Pausing in her stomping, Lady Catherine turned and waved her walking stick wildly.

"She refused! She refused to oblige me! She refused and cast out all my arguments of duty, honour and gratitude as being frivolous. Saying some naïve nonsense about being sure that as your wife she would have such extraordinary sources of happiness that she would have no cause to repine. Can you not see her for what she is Darcy? Clearly mercenary!" Lady Catherine sensed a shift however, Darcy no longer attended her. He was silently pondering on what his aunt had just said, then slowly he smiled, it was an effusive contagious smile, the Colonel, watching him, also started to smile, as did Georgiana, as well as Anne…Lady Catherine frowned.

Darcy came forward and embraced his aunt "I thank you aunt, so very much, for your intervention. You have given me hope, as I have never allowed myself to hope before!" His aunt was all confusion as he lifted her off the ground. Then realization hit her "wait, what! No!" Releasing her, he then went immediately to his cousins and his sister.

Georgiana rose to meet her brother as he stood before her. He held her hand "Georgiana, would you wish to have such a sister?" He gently asked her. Her shy response belied her own joy at the news she had received and she was grateful that he had allowed her to hear firsthand, of his intentions.

"Miss Bennet, brother? I would love it more than anything! I had so greatly enjoyed meeting her!" He embraced his sister affectionately. "I shall do my best to bring her back with me in a betrothal."

As he reached to ring the bell for the butler, the Colonel approached him. "Well old man, seems like you are finally to be going off the marriage mart!" he clapped his cousin on the back.

"Not a moment too soon by my reckoning." Darcy replied "wish me luck Fitzwilliam!"

"Should you fail I might begin to find one thousand pounds most attractive! But I wish you all the luck in the world cousin, no man deserves happiness more." The two men briefly hugged.

"Good luck cousin" Anne softly said as she approached him, adding "I think with such a wife, you will be quite happy. She is, at the very least, an…interesting woman."

Darcy embraced her in anticipation of his future happiness. "She is indeed. A woman well worthy of any man's affection. I am sorry cousin that it has turned this way, but you are and always have been, very free to choose the course of your own affections."

"I like to think so" she replied, looking at her mother, who now seemed somewhat chastened.

Darcy smiled at her and rung for the butler, who arrived shortly. "Yeats, please convey to the stables that I require the coach prepared at first light on the morrow, I will be returning to Hertfordshire. Two days, I require but two days I believe. Two days shall set my future course."

"Of course sir." Yeats nodding at the master, curious as to his demeanour.

As the butler exited, Darcy again moved to his aunt who was now clearly stunned at the turn of events. "Come aunt, have a seat, here have some wine." He nodded at the hand that proffered it. "You have been of great use Lady Catherine, in helping me attempt to secure my future happiness; _that_ at least should give you _some_ pleasure."

Lady Catherine was not to be outdone however. "She may yet refuse you, you know." She observed rather forcefully, if not a bit spitefully.

"If that were the case aunt, it would not be the first time." Mr Darcy responded, unperturbed and smiling slightly.

The Colonel, on hearing this was excessively amused "a marvelous woman Darcy!" He cried, "secure her!"

"I certainly shall try. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have preparations to make." Darcy took his leave, and left in his wake one excited, many satisfied and at least one bemused and upset relation who muttered sullenly at his retreating back "he was such a good, dutiful boy, the man he has become is too intractable! This is not to be borne!"

******************  
Around 2pm the next day, Mr Darcy accompanied Mr Bingley to Longbourn. He had arrived at Netherfield only an hour before, there being a slight problem with the coach. He hurriedly refreshed himself for the visit. As he entered the drawing room where all of the five remaining Bennet women were assembled, his eyes met those of the only woman who really mattered to him. He became endeared to her by her sudden blushing and shy glance.

"Miss Bennet" he said softly, bowing.

"Mr Darcy" Elizabeth replied, her voice almost a whisper, her tone caught between despair and hope.

Suddenly they both heard Bingley loudly declare. "I daresay, it is a fine day for a walk. Shall we not all go out?"

In an instant, she looked at him and he looked at her. The smile that played on both their faces mirrored their reflections, yet unspoken, of hope and of future happiness together. As they stepped out of the house, he offered her his arm and Elizabeth took it, casually observing to herself that, for once, their paces forward as they walked were in exact unison.

The End.


End file.
